pretty_little_liars_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot also known as Popular in Life and Death is the first episode of the first season of Pretty Little Liars and the first episode of the series overall. It is also the series premiere. Synopsis One year after the mysterious disappearance of Alison Dilaurentis, her friends believe their secrets are safe forever, but the truth may be only one text away. Plot Friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings grow apart when their clique leader Alison DiLaurentis goes missing. A year later they all begin receiving messages from the mysterious "A", who threatens to reveal their darkest secrets. Aria has just returned from Iceland after a year with her family and still feels unable to forgive her father who cheated on her mother, who's still unaware of it; she also discovers that her new English teacher (Ezra Fitz) is the same guy she met and made out with at a bar the day before. Hanna is now the "it" girl of the school and indulges in shoplifting, which gets her in trouble and forces her mother to sleep with a detective for her release; Spencer has feelings for her sister's fiancé (Wren Kingston); Emily befriends a girl named Maya, who's just moved into Alison's house. They soon suspect that Alison is "A", until her body is finally found. There's a funeral, at which the quartet are seated together and they all get worried after seeing Jenna, a classmate who was blinded in an incident involving the four girls and Alison (multiple times through the episode, there were references to the "Jenna thing"). The girls receive one more text: I'm still here bitches. And I know everything -A.(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pilot_(Pretty_Little_Liars)#Plot) Cast Starring *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Guest Starring *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Amanda Schul as Meredith Sorenson *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Co-Starring *Carlo Marks as Ian Thomas *Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *James Neate as Toby Marshall *Stephen Park as Dept. Store Clerk *William "Big Sleeps" Stewart as Dept. Store Security *Dale Wolfe as Reporter *Sophie Lui as News Reporter *Michael Bean as Minister Trivia * Alison disappeared in the begining of the episode. In the end her body is found in the DiLaurentis former house. ** Later in Who's In The Box it is revealed that the body that was found was in fact Bethany Young. * There is a one-year-time-jump. * The girls received their first messages of A. Continuity * First appearance os Spencer, Hanna, Ella, Aria, Ezra, Maya, Byron, Emily, Pam, Wren, Mona, Melissa, Alison, Jenna, Meredith, Darren, Jessica, Ian, Jessica, Mike and Toby. * This is the first and only episode to feature Nia Peeples as a series regular. * Sasha Pieterse (Alison) is credited as a guest star. From the next episode onwards she is promoted to series regular. * Toby Cavanaugh was credited as Toby Marshall. * The original name for the episode was Popular in Life and Death. References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes